This invention relates in general to the field of landscape edging for creating borders around gardens, flower beds, trees and other landscape features, and more particularly to a landscape border segment for configurable landscape borders.
It is often desirable in landscapes to separate different landscape features with some form of border or edging. One conventional means for forming a distinct border between areas, such as a lawn area and a garden area, is the use of an edging device along the desired border. For example, conventional edging devices include continuous concrete edging, metal edging, plastic edging and other elongated, perhaps flexible edging devices. Landscape borders can also be defined by various forms of fencing, such as wood, metal and plastic fencing.
For some landscape needs, less costly alternatives can be used such as low height decorative fencing, edging or borders that can be both relatively inexpensive and easily installed. However, configurability can be a problem with such conventional solutions. During installation, it can be difficult to create a desired line and height for a decorative landscape border. Even if the desired configuration is achieved, later changing that configuration may be complicated and may involve similar time and effort as was required for the first installation. Further, some border segments that were cut or bent to fit the first configuration may not be reusable for the new configuration.
Often landscape borders are formed of an edging that helps prevent the mixing of two landscape features. For example, the edging prevent grass from entering a flower bed and likewise mulch from a flower bed from entering a lawn area. However, not all uses of edging or borders requires preventing landscape features from mixing. Thus within some landscapes, landscape borders are provided merely to delineate two regions or to provide a desired aesthetic look.
In accordance with the present invention, a landscape border segment is disclosed for configurable landscape borders that provides advantages over conventional landscape border solutions.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a landscape border segment comprises a first end formed for insertion into the ground, a second end, and a transition region between the two. A connection feature is located proximate the second end and is formed to connect to another landscape border segment at varied locations between its transition region and first end. Further, the connection feature can also be formed to connect to the other landscape border segment at varied angles.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the connection feature can be formed to connect to the other landscape border segment anywhere between its transition region and first end. And, the connection feature can be formed to connect at any angle except for angles in which the landscape border segments would physically overlap.
A technical advantage of the present invention is the ability to easily configure the line and height of a decorative border on a segment-by-segment basis. Further each segment can be relatively short in width along the border such that changes in line and height can be made frequently.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is the ability to easily reuse landscape border segments in new configurations. The landscape border segments can simply be removed from the ground, and then reinstalled in the desired new location and at the desired new height.